


Unrealistic Expectations of Productivity

by Mystrana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, sexy fun times basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's in a bad sort of mood when he comes home from work and is it really Bucky's fault if he enjoys the way Steve gets when he's cranky? Plus, he's pretty sure he knows JUST how to perk Steve up.</p>
<p>(It's sex. They're gonna bang, you guys. ;P )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrealistic Expectations of Productivity

**Author's Note:**

> Titled thusly because I wrote this instead of doing homework tonight. But I just needed to decompress from this constant barrage of danged homework (this semester features two textbooks with over 1500 pages each and that's just two of my seven classes, whew) and what better way than to have some fun with Steve and Bucky? Love these guys!

Unrealistic Expectations of Productivity

 

“God damn it,” Steve swore, and Bucky’s ears perked up from the other room, because Steve didn’t swear unless something good was about to happen. He quickly traced the route of Steve’s voice to their bedroom and, well, he wasn’t disappointed.

Steve was standing in the middle of the room at the foot of their bed, naked from the waist up, his blue uniform pants scuffed up and preserving his dignity – barely. Bucky scanned for the cause of Steve’s cursing and deduced that the ripped shirt in his hands was probably the cause.

“Tough day at work?” he asked, grinning. No, no one would ever accuse him of coddling Captain America. Steve looked over and then pointedly glanced down at his torn shirt. “Come on now, it’s just a shirt,” Bucky added, knowing darned well that it wasn’t “just a shirt” to Steve.

“Damn it, Barnes,” Steve said, and Bucky had to force his face from breaking out into a wider grin – Steve was already using last names? Forget good, this was going to be great. “You know how I feel about the shirts you buy me for work.”

Bucky couldn’t help the genuine smile that spread across his face as he walked up to his scowling boyfriend. “You’re too sweet about it, Rogers,” he replied, enjoying the way that Steve’s face lost some of its edge at the sound of Bucky’s voice, the deep lines easing up around his eyes. “It’s just a shirt. I can always get you another one.” He put one hand against Steve’s naked chest, enjoying the smooth muscle and soberly tracing the long gash diagonal down towards his abdomen.

He hesitated, not wanting to sound overly sappy, but couldn’t not say it: “I can never get another you.”

“Yeah, and I’m the one that’s too sweet, then?” Steve replied, his eyes softer and the thick tension of his shoulders slowly starting to work out under the soft touch of Bucky’s metal fingers.

“So what happened?” Bucky asked, letting his other fingers spend another gentle moment mapping the edges of the wound before letting them drop lower, grazing against Steve’s stomach and coming to rest on his waistband. Steve’s brow furrowed again as Bucky brought his focus to his source of frustration.

“Everything’s six levels of classified at the minute due to incredible ineptitude and a healthy dose of misplaced ego,” Steve all but growled and Bucky grinned again. He couldn’t help it – the way Steve’s voice vibrated across the room sent very pleasant jolts down from his scalp to his toes. A grumpy, pissed off Steve was a national treasure so far as Bucky was concerned.

“So I’m guessing Tony,” Bucky said and when Steve shot him a look full of loathing and a healthy dose of “don’t even SAY his name again,” Bucky couldn’t help but press his body fully against Steve, bringing their lips together. Steve hesitated for all of a moment and Bucky ran his tongue along Steve’s stiff bottom lip. It was just the encouragement Steve needed to part his lips, nipping at Bucky’s warm, wet tongue.

When they separated from the kiss, Steve shook his head, his blue eyes flashing. “Now my shirt is ruined, my pants are probably unsalvageable, and I’m going to have to fill out twenty more forms tomorrow.”

“Tough break, love,” Bucky said, unable to keep himself from unbuttoning the offending pants and helping ease them to the ground, pressing his own jean-clad hips to Steve’s in a teasing taunt. He loved walking the line between riling Steve up and helping him calm down. “And I bet Tony thought he was helping...”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “That name, Barnes,” he hissed, the end of his sentence catching when Bucky casually but firmly cupped his hand around the outline of Steve’s half-hard cock, still hidden under a pair of boxers.

Bucky licked his lips, staring Steve down. “What about that name?” he asked, innocently. His less-than-innocent grip tightened and he was rewarded with Steve’s eyes darkening as they fixed on his own.

“You’re such a smart-ass,” Steve said, grabbing Bucky’s shirt to pull him in close.

“But you don’t want me to be quiet,” Bucky replied, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and kissing him deeply, their tongues dancing as Steve ran his hands down Bucky’s back.

Steve grinned. “I can take it or leave it,” he said, his voice a low rumble in the tone he knew Bucky loved best. He watched as Bucky visibly shuddered at the sound. “What about you, though?” he added, whispering low and harsh over Bucky’s ear.

“Oh, god, Steve,” Bucky all but whimpered as Steve’s voice washed over him. His skin flushed and warm, he tore himself away from Steve just long enough to pull off his shirt and toss it to the corner of their room before bringing his lips back to Steve’s. They kissed, rough and wet and hard.

Running one hand through Bucky’s loose hair, Steve slowly unbuttoned Bucky’s jeans with his other hand, taking his time even as Bucky pushed up his hips against Steve’s hand, silently begging for release. Steve paused, his fingertips tracing the outline of Bucky’s erection through the material. Bucky let out his breath in a soft, pleading moan.

“Payback, right?” Steve murmured, abruptly moving his hand away while pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips.

Bucky blinked, dragging his focus away from his own hardening cock back to Steve’s words. “Harsh, Rogers,” he replied. “You’re good, but –“ he cut off as Steve began gently caressing him through his pants again. “But you’re better too,” he amended.

Steve kissed him in response, and for a minute, the room was silent save for the sound of their breathless little gasps of air in between kisses. Bucky wriggled his hips, both to feel more friction against Steve’s hand and to try to ease his pants down. It worked, partly, and Steve slipped a hand under the waistband of his jeans to push them further down until they were out of the way. Bucky breathed a sigh of relief as his previously constrained erection was freed.

“No underwear?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

“You know,” Bucky said, seeing his opportunity to gain back the upper hand and pouncing on it. “I think that’s how Tony does it too-“

“God damn it, Barnes!”

Steve shook his head and that was all the time Bucky needed to step out of his pants and tackle Steve, deftly angling to knock him down on to the bed. He climbed on the bed and straddled Steve’s waist, letting his leg brush against Steve’s cock, still hidden under a layer of fabric.

“Well played,” Steve conceded, shifting his hips under Bucky’s weight as if to test how securely he was positioned.

Bucky grinned, leaning down and touching his lips to Steve’s for a brief second before sitting back on his heels and running his hands down Steve’s bare chest, gentle over the wound and rough over the intact skin, making Steve shiver in response to the alternating touches. His hands ended their journey back at Steve’s boxers and this time, Bucky pulled down the offending piece of fabric, shifting on the bed until he was poised inches away from Steve’s hard, heavy cock.

He didn’t pause, just positioned himself in between Steve’s legs and leaned in, running his tongue from Steve’s hipbone to the tip of his cock. Steve groaned as Bucky took his warm cock into his wet mouth, his lips firm and his tongue so soft against his sensitive skin. His hips rose up almost involuntarily, wanting more of the delightful warmth.

Wrapping his metal fingers around Steve’s balls and stroking them firmly, Bucky hummed around Steve’s erection, low vibrations that caused Steve to twitch in his mouth.

“Feels good,” Steve murmured, eyes closed, enjoying the almost overwhelming sensations. He could feel Bucky’s grin on his cock and was suddenly very aware of how close he was – “Gonna come,” he breathed, his hands fisting the sheets as Bucky’s tongue relentlessly worked over his cock and then Steve was coming and Bucky was swallowing, the long pulses of his orgasm drawn out with each movement of Bucky’s mouth.

Steve opened his eyes to see Bucky’s green, heavily darkened eyes meeting his. He licked his lips before shifting forward to bring their lips together again. Steve parted his lips, letting that wonderful tongue explore his mouth again.

“Damn, Buck, you’re good,” Steve said when Bucky sat back again on his heels. “I think I almost blacked out.”

“Anytime, Steve,” Bucky said, casually letting one of his hands drop down to his own rock-solid erection and slowly stroking himself, his eyelashes fluttering at the end of each stroke.

“Need a hand with that?” Steve asked with a grin, his voice warm and low.

“Would like more than a hand, if you’re up for it,” Bucky replied, letting Steve’s voice wash over him.

Steve kept his voice gravelly low. “There’s some lube over on the dresser,” he offered, smiling when Bucky’s cock twitched in response.

Within moments, Bucky had returned to his comfortable spot on the bed between Steve’s legs, the little white bottle of lube secured. He let one slicked finger play along Steve’s entrance for a moment before pressing gently into the muscle. The finger slipped in slowly and Bucky enjoyed the sensation of the warm, tight entrance before beginning to move his hand, letting Steve relax around the digit before adding another.

“Ohh,” Steve breathed. “Feels good.”

“You feel great,” Bucky said, unable to stop himself from kissing along Steve’s jawline to his ear and nipping at the soft flesh, smiling when Steve shuddered into the touch. His two fingers slipped farther inside and Steve breathed out again, hissing when Bucky pressed one more finger up against his entrance.

“Just – just a moment,” Steve said and Bucky nodded, tracing patterns on Steve’s skin with his other hand, the cold metal a delightful contrast against Steve’s flushed chest. “Ok.”

Bucky’s third finger pressed gently in and Steve murmured in pleasure and Bucky felt his cock twitch at the sound. “Let me know,” he said, breathing heavily already. “God – I’m not going to last long –“

Steve lifted his legs and wrapped them around Bucky’s waist, pulling him closer. “I’m ready,” he said.

Nodding, Bucky slowly withdrew his fingers, shifting his hips to bring his cock, lube-slicked and heavy in his hand, to Steve’s perfectly curved ass. He pressed against Steve’s entrance, enjoying the perfect mix of resistance and movement as he moved forward, his hand still tracing all over Steve’s skin, feeling the solid muscles of his arms, his chest, his stomach, their lips meeting again and again in fervent, urgent kisses, everything blurring together, overwhelming his senses until he was thrusting into Steve, faster and faster, his breath hitching and his skin flushed so hot it might singe.

Bucky came with a sharp gasp, Steve’s name hanging on his lips as he came, hard, thrusting deep into Steve’s beautiful, tight warmth. He collapsed over the chest of his lover, careful to shift his weight to the side without the wound. He and Steve kissed, soft and slow and content as they lay together.

“God damn, Steve,” Bucky finally said. “I don’t know what it is about Tony pissing you off that gets you going, but damned if it isn’t the hottest sex when it happens.”

Steve laughed as he smoothed Bucky’s hair, brushing long brown strands away from his face. It felt as though the stress of the day had evaporated and Bucky’s mention of Tony’s name didn’t incite any new rushes of anger. He was too content to worry. “Well, the whole situation is a still mess, but I’ll deal with it tomorrow. Tonight, I’ve got better things to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, while I was writing this, I kinda pictured it as a sort of prequel to [ What Aren't Desks Good For? ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2287454) It doesn't match up completely, but hey. It is what it is! I hope you all enjoyed this little break from the real world. It's back to homework for me!


End file.
